Beads
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: DG creates small momentos for each of her friends


Beads

Glitch accompanied DG to the Diplomatic Meetings every Monday morning. He was supposed to keep an eye on her. Keep her focused,make sure she took adequate notes, keep her out of trouble.

Instead he served as her main distraction. At first, he had tried to remain serious and maintain some dignity that he held as the queens head adviser of old.. But DG looked so _bored_ and _unhappy_. He never could stand to see DG frown. So he would force himself to glitch.

He whispered odd little observations (_"You remember that story about the three goats? Well the Lord Farquad looks trollish enough to have gobbled them up!"_) anything ,just to see her played tic tac toe on DGs notes, shot Rock paper scissors under the table and placed bets on how long before The Duke of Yhoop put himself to sleep with his own dull voice.

DG would giggle uncontrollably when the Winkie Dignitaries passed by in full ceremonial garb if Glitch just chanted "_Oh ee oh yo oh_."

He never fully understood why but he did it anyway.

A full two months passed before they were nearly caught. ( In conspiratorial whispers, they confirmed both had noticed the whistling noise The Duke of Yhoop made on the pronunciation of every other word, and dubbing him Duke Hoot)

Glitch knocked on DGs door that evening and she let him in. She was sitting Cross legged on her bed stringing beads. DG moved some papers over so Glitch could sit beside her. Glitch remained standing just within the door.

"Your grace." He bowed stiffly. "I'm afraid I can no longer accompany you to the Delegations of state."Glitch stated in a dignified,Ambrose styled voice

DG stared at him until his resolve crumbled.

"Oh come on DG!" Glitch whined,sounding more like himself. "I cant go, Ill get you in trouble!"

"What are they going to do?" DG replied,nonplussed. "Kick me out?"

The hopeful note in her voice caught Glitch off guard and he stared,mouth agape. DG resumed with her beads.

"You _HAVE_to come Glitch! They would be unbearable without you. And its the only time we get to see each other with our schedules the way they are! I almost look forward to the whole wretched ordeal,because I know Ill get to see you" DG held the beads at eye level."And besides, you need to be there to pay up when I win the bet and lord Hoot finally passes out. Hopefully backward. I want to see that awful toupee slide off. Ive been trying to make it fly off with magic but-"

"DG!" Glitch shouted in shock before doubling over with laughter. DG stood and quickly walked over to him. She swiftly tied the beads to his wrist and walked off.

Glitch examined his new bracelet. It had green and gold beads strung along alternately. And lettered beads spelling out '**Conspirator**'

The next day he passed DG in the hall, and waved over energetically to show her he was still wearing the bracelet.

He would come to the meetings.

Cain was supposed to stand outside the library . Guard DG from distance. But he could see the Stress was getting to her. So Monday afternoon, he would sit with her. Let her vent any frustration or anxiety. or just listen to any plans she had for adventure opportunities they could go on. (She said they meaning, her,him,Glitch and Raw, But Cain would be DAMNED if he went tramping all over the O.Z. ever again.)

One afternoon, he took the seat across from her and sighed.  
DG looked up from her beads but didn't say anything.

"Listen kid." Cain began. "I don't mind you unloading on me, but you're gonna have to invest in a journal or something "  
DG raised her eyebrow .

"Its not that i don't like talking to you. Rather the opposite. Its about the only time I do get to see you. Its just I'm not as alert as I should be."

DG laughed and went back to stringing beads."Are you kidding? Mr Cain you're more alert than someone on Red bull and NyQuil when your asleep. Besides the best thing you can do for everyone is listen to me whine. Other wise one of us is gonna go postal"

"DG, I...I have no idea what you just said kiddo. Too many other side references."

DG smiled "I _like_talking to you Cain. And I need someone to talk to. I don't get to see Glitch and Raw or Az as much as Id like."

Cain growled. "Ill think about it."

DG nodded and walked out, stopping at the table by the door for a stood a minute later and walked to the door. He stopped at the table to retrieve his hat and heard something within make a rattling noise He reached inside and pulled out a beaded bracelet.

He examined it closely. Blue and silver beads were arranged around the word '**Confidant**'

On his next patrol,past the dining hall,Cain rattled the beads,letting DG know he would be in the library next week.

Raw lived about a days walk from the palace with his tribe. As a general rule, most Viewers avoided humans.  
But every week, Monday evening would find Raw sheltered in a comfortable sitting room sipping tea with the youngest princess. Without fail, DG welcomed him with a warm and inviting hug. Raw liked DGs hugs. They made him feel wanted and cherished and he could sense her sadness too. She missed her friends and hardly saw her family. Her schedule was driving her would gobble up any news he had of the outside world beyond the palace walls. Raw could feel her restlessness and adventuresome spirit pulling at her. He convinced her to be calm and patient. Just wait a little bit longer.

"DG be patient. Things settle soon. DG free with Glitch soon." Raw would intone time and again. "Raw come too" He added as an afterthought.

"And Cain?" DG would ask.

"DG work on Cain."

DG would tell him stories from,Kansas. Batman and Robin hood and Cinderella.

Raw sighed this time. DGs joyful hug nearly broke his heart.

"Raw come no more." He said in a subdued voice.

"What? Why not Raw?"

He could positively taste the pain radiating from her blue eyes.

"Not help. DG more restless."

"But that's from being stuck here. barely seeing any of my friends. You're the _only_ reason I'm not climbing the walls!"

Raw opened his mouth than shut it.

"Raw pay to see that." he grinned "Like _spider man_"

DG laughed and gave him another hug.

"Raw keep coming. Raw promise" Raw sighed.

"Only until our next adventure." DG went back to beading. "When might that be?"

"Soon" Raw laughed.

They talked for hours, DG explaining about unicorns and immortality and why Smedrick wanted to be a finally she had to leave, DG set a bracelet on the table between them. Raw understood it to be his.

He lifted it carefully with one paw and examined it. amid red and purple beads stung with care and affection was nestled the word '**Comforter**'

A month after DG gave Raw his bracelet, The OZ began to return to normal. DG and her friends had more free and Raw planned a trip to Quadling country in the south. Glitch had somehow successfully roped Cain into going as well.

The day the four were meant to set out, DG found a strange jumble of beads on the pillow beside lifted it up to find it was an odd sort of bracelet. One part broke off with two pieces hanging from it.

Glitch had an erratic sort of pattern of pink and yellow beads with the word '**Inspiration**.'

Cains portion was a uniform alternation of orange and Turquoise on clumsily braided thread and the word '**Cherished**'

Raws section was all orange beads and white spelling **Strength**,though admittedly the R and G were backwards.

DG slipped her new bracelet on fondly and admired it in the sunlight. As she turned it to admire it from every angle, she realized that despite diamond tiaras and emerald rings, This was her most priceless possession.


End file.
